La misteriosa dama (Parte 1)
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Al pasar un mes sin ir a Nuevo Makoku, Yuuri debera resolver uno de los casos más dramaticos y problematicos de su reino. Mujeres tanto plebeyas y nobles fueron secuestradas, vendidas y hasta incluso hacer lo más inhumano. ¿Quién será esta mujer misteriosa? ¿Qué problemas conllevara en recuperar lo que ella perdio?
1. Introducción

**Todo los derechos acerca de este anime/manga o Novela ligera, son propiedad de sus autores respectivo. Simplemente uso los personajes del mismo a modo de entretener; Sin embargo, los Oc's que apareceran son de mi autoria.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Introductorio**

* * *

\- Que bien se sienta estar en casa – Deja salir un suspiro el muchacho de estatura media, de cabellos negros corto y lacios, sus ojos se abren para mostrar aquellos perfecto color negro.

\- ¡Majestad, Majestad! – El joven se voltea para alarmarse al ver como se acercaba velozmente su tutor, quien al llegar hasta él lo abraza de una manera poco furtiva - ¡Por fin a regresado! Me preocupo muchísimo con su repentina partida Su Majestad –

\- Tampoco es para tanto Günter y lo siento si tuve que irme sin avisarte - Le parecía un tanto excesivas las muestras de afecto que le daba su tutor, pero no debía ser tan prejuicioso, por lo tanto lo toma de los costados para así poner distancia entre los dos.

\- No importa Su Majestad, lo más importante es que haya vuelto sano y salvo de su visita a Pequeño Shimaron – Hablaba con un tono conciliador mientras que todos avanzaban hasta un sector del castillo.

\- Dejando ese tema de lado, quisiera saber que hicieron en mi ausencia o… - En eso todos se detienen, pero Günter intercambia miradas con Conrad quien estaba a su lado derecho, ya que lo más alarmante de todo era que uno de los diez nobles de Nuevo Makoku.

\- Su Majestad – El hombre de cabellos largos, rubio claro y con las puntas rizadas da una reverencia al peli negro, quien parecía estar un tanto asombrado al verlo.

\- Será mejor que hablemos en la oficina de Su Majestad – Los presentes asintieron ante la propuesta de Günter, todos se dirigieron a la oficina del Maou.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Ya todos estaban en la oficina, sabiendo que las cosas cambiarían cuando todos estuvieran en sus lugares. Yuuri estaba sorprendido al ver que Conrad había traído al castillo a una mujer encapuchada, prácticamente todos los presentes estaban serios al verla.

\- _**"Me pregunto qué sucedió en mi ausencia… Sé que no pude venir durante un mes por problemas familiares o eso creí que era…"**_ – Pensaba el joven de cabellos negros, mientras dejaba salir una risita nerviosa – Bien, es mejor que empecemos con esta reunión y solucionemos los problemas – Algunos asintieron y otros se mantenían en silencio para así el castaño empezara a hablar.

\- Sería lo más apropiado que nos expliques por qué esta misteriosa dama está aquí con nosotros – Hablo Gwendal en un tono serio y autoritario, logrando que su hermano menor asintiera ante aquello.

\- Antes ella debería mostrar su rostro mientras les relato como fue que la traje al palacio – Yuuri asiente y se acomoda en su silla para así escuchar lo que tenía que decir Conrad. - Puede que es complicado entenderlo a la primera, pero no deseo sonar grosero y nada por el estilo. Por qué hace tres semanas atrás partí hacia una misión de recuperar algo que se robaron del castillo Pacto de Sangre, un tesoro, pero eso ya lo he recuperado. En el mar vi a esta mujer naufragando, les pedí a mis hombres que bajaran un bote e ir yo a rescatarla, para mi sorpresa ella es una noble distinguida en estas tierras. – Conrad hizo una pausa, sabiendo que todo el resumen que estaba dando más las justificantes del porque trajo a la muchacha. Pero cuando la joven se sacó la capucha todos estaban asombrados, más el invitado quien se puso de pie para ir hasta donde estaba la joven de cabellos rizados y de un rubio cenizo, su mirada amatista destellaba ausencia y dolor, su piel blanquecina parecía estar perlada de un sudor frio – Para ser más claro ella es Lady Angélica Von Gyllenhall, una de las damas más distinguidas y respetadas del Nuevo Makoku – Yuuri se pone de pie e igual su mejor amigo Murata, que por supuesto también estaba allí, pero los demás estaban asombrados, Wolfram parecía estar shockeado al verla, Gwendal se puso de pie asombrado al saber quién era la misteriosa mujer y Günter no paso ni tres segundos parado para después desplomarse ante la conmoción.

\- Es mi hermana menor – Dice el hombre de cabellos largos y rubio cenizo, mientras se voltea para dedicarle una sonrisa de gratitud al mano derecha del Maou – Muchísimas gracias, Sir Weller por traer a mi hermana de regreso, esto no lo pude imaginar que pasaría – Decía el Lord Von Gyllenhall mientras tomaba de las manos de la joven que reacciono de mala manera, muy sorprendidos la muchacha se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- Etto… ¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí? – Pregunto nervioso el Maou al ver como la joven escapo sin más, sin embargo, Gwendal avanzo hasta el invitado quien mantenía sus facciones serias y su mirada perdida en el vacío.

\- No sé qué ocurre, pero debe de haber una explicación clara de todo esto y más cuando hace muchos años atrás hubo muchas desapariciones de mujeres en nuestro país y los que nos limitan – Comentaba el peli negro, todo era un tanto confuso y el actual Maou estaba serio al escuchar aquella atrocidad.

\- Eso me parece un tanto intrigante y necesito que me informen de ese hecho, si es que también sigue vigente actualmente – Hablo Murata mientras analizaba lo acontecido, sin embargo, debían tomar cartas sobre el asuntos para así zanjar el tema, por lo tanto el invitado se voltea para mirar pesadamente la puerta por donde salió su hermana pequeña.

Por lo tanto, Gwendal y Günter comenzaron a contar los hechos que ocurrieron años atrás, como también el Lord Von Gyllenhall explicar lo que sucedió con su hermana menor. Al ver todo el jaleo que se estaba haciendo en la oficina, Wolfram aprovecho el momento para retirarse de la oficina e ir por la dama en cuestión, debía de asegurarse que estuviera cómoda y bien.

Avanzo por uno de los pasillos que lo guiaban hasta los jardines, cuando cruza la quinta columna se percata que la invitada sollozaba en silencio y aquello lo alarmo muchísimo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1** : "Entre medio del vacío"

* * *

Las cosas del pasado deberían quedar en el pasado, pero hay veces que la corriente de un río transporta todo los escombros hasta lo que hoy en día es el presente. Sus pasos anunciaban su acercamiento a la mujer de largos cabellos rizados y en un tono rubio cenizo, Wolfram estaba muy preocupado por aquella dama, la conocía y es una de las tantas figuras del viejo Nuevo Makoku, los restos de aquel mundo de felicidad y a la vez de oscuridad.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque huyo de la oficina de Su Majestad? – Su pregunta logro acatar la atención de la mujer, quien se había volteado mostrándole su rostro cubierto de una gran capa de lágrimas, le dolía ver a una mujer muy bella llorar en un lugar en específico.

\- Me da muchísimo miedo estar en este castillo – Contesto con voz quebrada, se abraza a si misma mientras se ponía de pie. Wolfram la ayuda a pararse y siente que la mujer reacciono de mala manera ante su tacto.

\- _**"Parece que no recuerda nada… ¿Es posible que suceda?"**_ No quise ser grosero con usted, pero me gustaría que nuestra medico la revisara para ver si usted se encuentra en buen estado – La joven medita ante la propuesta y después asiente con timidez, el muchacho de cabellos rubios esboza una cálida sonrisa para así guiarla hasta uno de los cuarto del castillo.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

La reunión había concluido con mal sabor de boca para el Maou y para el Gran Sabio, por supuesto, el invitado estaba un tanto preocupado y nervioso por saber dónde estaba ahora su hermana menor. Sin embargo, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par, allí ingresaba Wolfram acompañado de Gisela que parecía estar un tanto triste por el mismo motivo que ahorrillo el menor de los tres hermanos.

Yuuri se pone de pie y avanza hasta donde estaba su prometido y la médico del castillo, debía saber porque él salió sin avisarle de la oficina, algo que le pareció por demás preocupante.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Esa fue su pregunta, acatando las miradas de los cinco hombres que estaban allí.

\- Para serte más específico, ella no está en las mejores condiciones y sería una gran idea que ella se quedara en el castillo por dos razones – Hablo Wolfram con un aire de seriedad y preocupación, el Maou guía su mirada de su prometido a la médico del castillo, que por su parte dudaba de dar los pronósticos.

\- Su Majestad, sería lo más apropiado que todos mantengan la calma, porque Lady Angélica no recuerda casi nada de lo que haya vivido como una noble, pero lo único que me asombra es que recuerda solamente su nombre y de donde viene – El hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos estaba por perder la paciencia ante todo, no era propio de él y más saber que su hermana no recuerda quien es.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas, algo muy horrendo sucedió o está por suceder, pero lo más apropiado ante el panorama es que la mujer se quedara un tiempo en el castillo Pacto de Sangre, bajo vigilancia y segura. Por lo tanto, Yuuri se da la vuelta para hablar con el invitado – Sería lo más convincente para ella de que usted se quede por un tiempo en mi castillo, por si ella lo recuerda o tan solo de alguna señal de recordar, ¿Le parece bien? – el Lord Von Gyllenhall guio su mirada a Günter y después a Gwendal quienes le asintieron ante que esa idea dada por Su Majestad era la mejor de las opciones.

\- Por supuesto, me quedare en el palacio hasta que mi adorada hermana recuerde tan solo quien soy yo y lo demás que sea a su debido tiempo – Gisela esboza una sonrisa de felicidad, Wolfram cierra sus ojos y deja salir un suspiro para así después sonreír triunfante, por lo tanto, el Maou estaba contento de ver a la joven en esos momentos y entablar una conversación.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Estar encerrada en un enorme cuarto sin decoración llamativa y nada, ella vistiendo ropas típicas de una doncella de clase alta, estaba por demás arreglada y con un sentimiento de vacío. Escucha el sonido de una puerta abrirse, se voltea para así encontrarse al joven que ya había visto en aquella oficina de donde escapo.

\- Veo que está instalada en una de nuestras habitaciones – Hablo primero el muchacho de cabellos y mirada negra, avanza hasta donde estaba sentada la hermosa mujer para así sonreírle ampliamente – Espero que su estadía sea la mejor aquí y también yo tener el agrado de conocerla señorita – Un gruñido le provoca gracia, ya que cierto joven de cabellos rubios y mirada esmeralda parecía estar hirviendo de lo que parecía ser celos.

\- Eso mismo dijo yo – Habla por fin la dama, ella se pone de pie y acorta la distancia, hace una reverencia ante el adolescente quien pestañea sin entender lo que sucedía – Permítame decirle que yo me siento a gusto de estar en este castillo tan hermoso y acogedor, solamente le pediría a usted que me dejara mover por mi voluntad y no ser simplemente una rehén de guerra – Yuuri voltea su rostro y mira por su hombro a sus acompañantes, trata de buscar apoyo de Günter quien estaba bastante serio ante lo que decía la muchacha.

Se vuelve a voltear para así rascarse la nuca y reír sin sentido aparente – Jaja, es lo que usted piensa y no es nada parecido, solamente es que… Bueno… Como decirlo… _**"¡Ay! Si es una chica y soy tan tonto como para tratar de entablar una conversación acorde y amable… Etto… Etto…"**_ – Estaba en blanco no sabía cómo explicarle a la joven que no era nada parecido a lo que ella comento, simplemente deseaba hacerla sentir como en casa y que lo otro solamente es decoración.

\- Si usted desea decirme que no corro riesgo alguno, preferiría que usted… - En ese momento la mujer se calla repentinamente al ver el collar que mantenía alrededor de su cuello, esa extraña sensación la misma que tuvo al ver a Conrad, lo primero que hizo fue de manera mecánica avanzar hasta la salida de su habitación, dejando a todos preocupados ante su conducta – Lo siento, pero necesito acomodar mis pensamientos – Abre una de las puertas y sale, Günter la observaba un tanto intrigado al saber que sucede con ella y que sucedió después de abandonar Nuevo Makoku.

\- Maldito Enclenque, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a elogiarla a ella?! – Al escuchar el grito y los insultos de su prometido, Yuuri se voltea para así mirarlo un tanto asustado, el rubio era envuelto por un aura oscura y de sus ojos despedían fuego - ¿Sabes lo que haré contigo, no? – Negó ante aquella pregunta pero no paso cinco segundos y hecho a correr por su vida, por lo tanto, Wolfram se tranquilizó al ver como su prometido escapo de sus garras.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

El collar azul con algo dentro, lo recordaba pero no distinguía de quien era. El hombre que la reconoció enseguida y la trajo hasta este castillo tan acogedor y hermoso, se sentía segura al ver su presencia y más poder escuchar sus dulces comentarios acerca del lugar que ahora estaba. El hombre que se le acerco y tomo una de sus manos, aquella mirada la recordaba, la apariencia era misma que la de ella al mirarse al espejo. El joven de cabellos negros y mirada oscura, le recordaba a alguien y no lograba distinguir.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por todo el castillo Pacto de Sangre, las paredes le daban una bienvenida cálida, aspirar el dulce aroma de las flores de los jardines, admirar como aquellos esqueletos volaban por los cielos le sacaba una amplia sonrisa, la luz del sol limitaba la frontera de la felicidad y la penumbra, apoya una mano en el tronco de un árbol para después recordar risas de niños.

 **\- Primer recuerdo -**

\- Espera, espera – Se escuchaba el grito de una niña, ella se voltea para mostrarle lo que tenía en la mano - ¿Por qué no escuchas Angélica? – Le cuestionaba la niña de cabellos celestes y con un mechón blanco, ella hace un pucherito al escuchar aquel reproche, no le agradaba nada.

\- Ten Julia, dime si la mariposa es linda – Le contesta mientras le entregaba una mariposa de grandes alas con diversos colores en ellas, la otra niña toma la mariposa y la ve con curiosidad.

\- Es hermosa la mariposa, pero es muy extraño encontrar este tipo por esta estación del año, ¿No crees? – La niña de cabellos rubios cenizos pestañea varias veces al escuchar aquella información, para así acercarse y observar con más detenimiento a la mariposa que movía con suavidad sus alas.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Exclamo provocando que la mariposa escapara y ambas la veían con tristeza, hasta que escuchaban a los otros niños gritar y corretear por todo el jardín del castillo Pacto de Sangre – Mi hermano me leyó un libro acerca de los insectos y animales, no se mucho del tema, pero estoy consciente de que cada dos mil años y a cada tres meses esas mariposas regresan a estos lugares – Comentaba provocando que su amiguita esbozara una amplia sonrisa y las dos comenzar a caminar hacia los pasillos del castillo.

\- Desearía ser una de ellas y poder conocer todo el mundo, pero que en el no existiera la violencia y el dolor, donde todos pudiéramos convivir en un mismo mundo – Comentaba Julia mientras colocaba sus manitos atrás de su espalda y miraba el cielo despejado con una gran sonrisa.

Por lo tanto, Angélica medita ante esas palabras y logra encontrar algo que no le parecía lo más cierto – Yo pienso que nosotros los Mazoku y los humanos podemos entendernos, hasta el punto de poder convivir con unos y otros, pero la guerra es inevitable Julia, no podríamos vivir un mundo sin violencia o agresiones, y para eso está la seguridad, si fuera como tú lo planteas, entonces, ¿Qué sucedería con los soldados, los comandantes, los capitanes, los sargentos y con la monarquía? ¿Desaparecerían o seguirían vigentes? – La niña de cabellos celestes la mira con seriedad, lo estaba analizando, pero debía admitir una sola cosa y que hay cosas que no se puede evitar tan fácilmente, pero otras si se podrían.

 **\- Fin del Recuerdo -**

Vuelve a retomar su camino hasta acabar en frente de una de las habitaciones que no reconocía, hasta que la puerta de esta se abre dejando pasar a cierto hombre que ya había visto.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

\- Hola – Aquel saludo la hizo sentir más nerviosa que de costumbre, se voltea para tratar de huir de ese hombre que trato de tocarla, pero había algo que le atrajo hasta rememorar otra cosa – Sé que soy un tanto impulsivo con lo que le está sucediendo, pero hace un largo tiempo yo perdí a un familiar muy cercano, mis padres estaban por darla por muerta, pero yo al asumir mis cargos como uno de los diez nobles de Nuevo Makoku, no me di por vencido hasta encontrarla – La joven regresa sobre sus pasos para después mirarlo con curiosidad, algo le incitaba abrazarlo y dejar salir sus lágrimas, pero había algo más que le impedía hacer eso.

\- Hay cosas en este castillo que me provoca asfixia, me da dolores de cabeza al escuchar risas, gritos, llantos, mi mirada se nubla al ver cosas que tomo como ilusiones a causa de mis nervios por estar lejos de mi hogar – Al contar aquello agacha su mirada muy apenada al sentirse inútil, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente simplemente coloco sus dos manos alrededor de sus brazos, vuelve alzar su mirada hasta recordar algo que la hizo abrir los ojos.

 **\- Segundo recuerdo -**

\- Hermano, Hermano, ¡Mira como cabalgo! – Le gritaba una Angélica muy animada a su hermano mayor quien la observaba con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Diare está contenta de que por fin la montes, Angie – Le comenta mientras le indicaba a su caballo que se acerque a la yegua que relinchaba muy contenta, en cambio, su hermana más pequeña parecía estirarse para tocarle el rostro – No hagas eso, puede que te tire al suelo – Toma las riendas del caballo contrario mientras que su hermanita siguiera con el intento de acariciar al animal, que por supuesto se dejó mimar.

\- No me tirara al suelo Alexandre, ella es muy mansita y ya mamá la monto antes que yo, pero ahora Diare es ¡Mía! – Decía con triunfo provocando que su hermano mayor riera ante la loca ocurrencia de su hermana más pequeña - ¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el bosque? – Aquella pregunta lo tomo por desprevenido, pero no lo dudo ni tres segundos y le concedió aquel capricho.

Los dos tomaron las riendas de sus respectivos caballos y les dieron un golpe para así correr hacia la entrada del bosque, ambos niños se gritaban contentos al disfrutar de un paseo a caballo. Era el momento que todo hermano desearía pasar con su hermana menor, ir a los lugares que nunca pudieron ir en compañía del otro, hacer cosas que poco a poco compartían un interés.

Andar a caballo es hermoso, compartir pasiones era maravilloso, pero decirse adiós para un "hasta luego" era doloroso. Siempre hay que mantener la mirada hacia el frente y admirar de lejos el futuro, ignorando que la corriente de agua acarree consigo esas imágenes del pasado.

 **\- Fin del Recuerdo -**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos comprendió al instante, ella lo había recordado con anhelo - ¡Hermano! – Angélica no dudo ni un minuto y se dejó caer en brazos de su hermano, quien la abrazaba con cariño y confort, había extrañado en consolarla.

\- Ya estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo Angie – No pudo contenerse y lloro de felicidad al reencontrarse con su hermana menor, los dos continuaron abrazándose para posteriormente adentrarse a la habitación del mayor con el fin de hacer una mejor medicina, que es contar cosas felices y no dolorosas.

Estuvieron un largo rato charlando entre los dos, contándose cosas del pasado, más el mayor sabiendo que su hermana pequeña parecía no recordar todo y lo más agradable de todo es que mostraba signos de si rememorar cosas del pasado. A veces uno se debe conformar con lo primero y después ver el efecto de lo que vendría, porque el reencuentro con la persona más valiosa de tu vida es muy agradable, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar como escuchar más de una verdad o rumores que terminarían siendo verdades.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado, todos los presentes estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda, rodeados de una hermosa y magnifica decoración. La idea de que todos estuvieran cenando en un mismo lugar fue la del Maou, quien estaba muy contento al enterarse que la invitada de honor haya recordado cosas de su pasado.

\- Me hace muy feliz que estés de regreso Angélica querida – Hablaba muy animada la mujer de cabellos largos, rizos rubios cayéndoles como cascada hasta a posicionarse por debajo de su cintura – Dime, ¿Por dónde has estado? – Los presentes miraron desconcertados ante la osadía del ex gobernante del Nuevo Makoku en preguntar aquello, provocando que la mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos desviara su mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Cheri no creo que sea esa la manera de abordar un tema de conversación, sabiendo que Lady Angélica ha pasado por cosas horribles – La mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada verde estaba espantada al escuchar las frias palabras del tutor del Maou.

\- Oh, santo cielo, lo lamento muchísimo no quise incomodarte linda – La invitada dejo pasar aquel mal trago para así soltar una cálida risita, para así alivianar el ambiente tenso.

\- No recuerdo mucho, pero sí sé que huía de unos soldados de Gran Shimaron que me perseguían, me caí del caballo y de un barranco, termine sumergida en un lago que terminaría desembocando al mar. No sé nadar, pero estaba al borde de la muerte sino fuera que Sir Weller me haya rescatado de las garras de la muerte – Comentaba mientras tomaba la copa de vino y le daba un sorbo, notaba que su respuesta ante la pregunta anteriormente hecha por Cheri provoco que el ambiente se tornara denso.

Yuuri frunce el ceño un tanto contrariado al escuchar aquella revelación, entonces lo que paso con la invitada en Gran Shimaron debió ser lo peor de todo. – _**"¿Por qué cuenta esto ahora?... Es algo complicado y lo sé, pero me está oliendo a problemas"**_ Entonces deberías agradecerle a Conrad de que te haya rescatado, y siéntete como en casa – La mujer asiente muy contenta al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero los demás presentes estaban consternados. No les quedo de otra que hablarlo en una reunión con los demás nobles, porque se trataba de una de ellos y habrá más cosas por las que discutir.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y cada quien se marcha para descansar, Angélica camina un poco del tramo junto a su hermano mayor quien continuaba hablándole del pasado y ella muy satisfecha al recordar una gran parte de su infancia.

\- ¿Iras a tu cuarto ahora? – Le pregunto un poco preocupado al recordar lo que comento su hermana en la cena, pero nota que su hermanita esboza una sonrisa comprensiva ante lo que le preguntaban.

\- La verdad que no, seguir conociendo el castillo y volveré después a mi habitación – El mayor asiente al escuchar la respuesta, se le acerca a su hermana y le deposita un beso en la frente, ella ríe un tanto tímida y después se separa de él y se dirige por un camino que no había ido.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Recorre un largo pasillo que desconocía, no sabía con qué parte la comunicaba. Las sensaciones regresaban las mismas que sintió en la mañana y en la tarde, todo un día con malestares. Baja por unas escaleras con el fin de saber por dónde la guiaban, hasta que logra dan con las celdas del castillo – Ahora lo recuerdo todo… - Murmura para después sostenerse de la pared, sus cabellos cubrían una gran parte de su rostro de porcelana y quedando así en esa posición por un largo rato.

 **\- Tercer Recuerdo -**

Su viaje de sus tierras al gran castillo Pacto de Sangre fue larguísimo, había llegado ella sola por petición del actual gobernante, tenía una reunión pero antes debería cumplir con el pedido que anteriormente le dieron. Debía cerciorarse que los prisioneros estén en sus respectivas celdas y que estas estuvieran en buenas condiciones.

Pero lo que nunca pensó que escucharía era la peor de todas las noticias, se asoma por uno de los pasillos de las prisiones para toparse con dos soldados que hablaban entre ellos.

\- No puedo creer que la señorita Julia haya partido al otro mundo, era una de las mejores y más respetadas del reino – Comentaba uno de los soldados, Angélica estaba un tanto perdida o más bien no conseguía entender de lo que hablaban.

\- Es cierto, Gisela hizo todo lo posible por estar a su lado y más cuando por esforzarse mucho en usar sus habilidades como todo Mazoku la orillara hasta la muerte – Se lleva una mano hasta su boca, su ojos se abrieron como plato al escuchar aquella noticia, debía ser fuerte, la guerra estaba por terminar, pero el dolor de perder a una gran amiga era insoportable, ella era su única amiga y ahora no estaba más con ella.

\- Que descanse en paz y que siempre nos guie como de un ángel se tratase – Ya no pudo soportarlo más, se derrumba al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, se quedó sola en un mundo terrenal, no sabía dónde quedaba la mejor salida o más bien que camino debería tomar.

 **\- Fin del Recuerdo -**

Como una pluma se desploma, rueda por los pocos escalones que quedaban por bajar y quedar tendida en el suelo. Unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, los dolores se desvanecieron con el soltar cada lagrima.

Estaba sumergida en un completo vacío, su alma no descansaría en paz jamás de los jamases, ahora recordaba esa soledad que se volvió su nueva mejor amiga, ella se había ido con sus recuerdos. El dolor de perder a alguien era lo más horroroso que le pudo pasar, no sentía nada, en su corazón había dolor y desdicha, maldecía su horrendo actuar, recordar sus amargas palabras, se culpaba, y estaba perdida entre medio de toda esa oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2** : "El rumor se esparce y un canto al amanecer, parte 1"

* * *

\- Vaya día el mio, mañana deberé irme a mi mundo una vez más y poder lograr hablar con mi mamá con respecto a lo que sucedió con mi padre – Comentaba el Maou mientras se acostaba en su cama, ya que el rubio lo estaba esperando en compañía de Greta.

\- ¿Qué les sucedió a tus padres, Yuuri? – Pregunto Wolfram sin más, dado que acomodar a la pequeña de cabellos rizados y corto en un color castaño rojizo, que por su parte cabeceaba del sueño.

\- Mi papá sufrió un accidente automovilístico y por eso ni en un mes pude venir a Nuevo Makoku, pero ya les había avisado a Conrad y a Günter para que todos estén avisados, y hoy me toca irme durante una semana – Wolfram toma una de las almohadas para aventársela al peli negro quien la recibe de lleno - ¡Wolfram! ¿Por qué me abantas una almohada? – Lo mira de mala manera mientras se la regresa para así acostarse en la cama.

\- Cállate, siempre te vas y no te despides de tu prometido, que soy ¡yo! – Le contesta con un tono enfadado, Yuuri lo mira de reojo y sonríe de oreja a oreja, tenía planeado vengarse por esa – Por lo tanto… - El de cabellos rubios hace un pucherito mientras medita ante lo que diría a continuación – Si mis suegros están en una mala situación, entonces… - Se gira para mirarlo con una media sonrisa, lo tenía y se lo diría a Yuuri aunque no le guste la idea.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué? – Le cuestiona para así tirársele encima y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, pero Wolfram no dejaba de reírse y de retorcerse a causa del repentino ataque.

\- Jajaja… Para… Jajaja… ¡Detente Yuuri!... Jajajaja, te digo que te detengas debilucho – Acto seguido el ataque de cosquillas se intensificaron ya que el Maou estaba enojado al escuchar aquella palabra que poco a poco lo hartaba. En cambio, la niña que "supuestamente" dormía, escuchaba a esos dos hombres pelearse por cosas tontas, ella solamente abre sus ojos y los ve como discutían sin razón.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo los soldados se alarmaron por completo, los gritos de las sirvientas se escuchaban por todos los pasillos anunciando la desaparición de la invitada. Prácticamente el castillo se había dado patas arriba y todo por una mujer desaparecida, sin embargo, alguien debía tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, alguien ingreso a ella y el hombre de largos cabellos negros alza su mirada para posarlas en el soldado que ingreso – Si viene a decirme que la invitada desapareció, prosigan con la búsqueda no muy lejos debe de estar y menos fuera del castillo – El soldado pestañea anonadado ante la seriedad del pedido y con simpleza hace un ademan con la mano para así retirarse, no obstante, también ingresa otra persona más y esta vez el invitado en cuestión.

\- Nunca he visto a todos los soldados y la servidumbre alterada por algo tan normal, ¿No cree Lord von Voltaire? – El pelinegro cierra sus ojos y esboza una media sonrisa, el invitado tenía razón pero debían asegurarse de que no fuese otra cosa además de ese detalle.

\- Su hermana es un tanto particular desde que era chica, ¿No es así, Lord von Gyllenhall? – El hombre de edad adulta asiente ante la pregunta, conoce muy bien a su hermana pequeña y de los gustos de ella, pero en esos momentos los tendría sobre la balanza de la duda.

\- Recuerdo el día antes de que ella desapareciera, llego de la capital muy devastada a causa de la muerte de su única amiga, Julia, después se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta la mañana en que por última vez la vimos… Mis padres quedaron devastados a causa de eso, estaban perdiendo la fe por completo y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, mande a todos los soldados a mi disposición para que rastrearan todo el territorio… pero nada – El hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos agacha la mirada muy apenado al recordar aquel día, sin embargo, Gwendal se puso de pie y avanzo hasta el otro miembro de las diez familias nobles.

\- Ahora está de regreso, tus padres deberían de saber que ella regreso pero no le des mucha información al respecto hasta que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de este tema, porque sería una carga más a la que tenemos que soportar – Alexandre alza su mirada para así asentir con pesadez, Gwendal tenía razón y cuando debiera regresar a sus tierras deberá hablar con sus padres con respecto a su hermana, pero sin detalles, solamente lo esencial.

\- Eso mismo hare cuando la semana entrante regrese a mis tierras para ver como esta llendo todo, sin embargo – Hace una pausa para así tomar asiento en una de las sillas de aquel despacho, el mayor de los tres hijos de la ex gobernante de Nuevo Makoku se da media vuelta y se apoya al borde de su escritorio, para así escuchar lo que tenía que decir – Hay otros temas que se deberán discutir con los demás representantes de las diez familias nobles, porque si este tema con respecto a las desaparecidas y con relación a lo que comento mi hermana, deberá hablarse con los demás miembros y con Su Majestad. ¿Qué piensa? – Comentaba con un tono amable y pausado, dado que había más de otros asuntos con los que atenderse.

Gwendal medita ante las circunstancias de las que sucederán a futuro, ya que ese reporte dado por su hermano menor Conrad sea lo suficiente para esclarecer parte del panorama, después el otro reporte enviado dentro de un mes y medio por parte de su mejor espía, no parecía mencionar algún problema interno en Gran Shimaron – Lo hablare con Günter y de ahí veremos que opciones son las mejores, por lo tanto, si tienes que regresar a tus tierras hazlo pero no olvides mencionárselo al Maou – Acto seguido comienza avanzar hasta la salida de su despacho dejando al invitado en soledad.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

No sabía que hacer ahora mismo, todo el ajetreo le provoco un retraso con regresar a su casa. Yuuri estaba preocupado por la mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos que apareció desmayada en el sector de las prisiones, ¿Qué la orillo a ir hasta ese sector de su castillo?, menuda idea tuvo, pero no debía culparla del todo sino los soldados no parecían estar vigilando esa zona del castillo Pacto de Sangre.

\- Para esta tarde despertara, simplemente hay que dejarla descansar unas horas – Comentaba amablemente Gisela mientras recogía sus cosas para así retirarse de la habitación – Con permiso, paso a retirarme Su Majestad – Acto seguido cierra las puertas de la habitación, dejando al Maou en compañía de Wolfram y de Günter.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar porque Lady Angie fue hasta las celdas del castillo? – Formulo aquella interrogante con un tono bastante desganado, quería regresar a su mundo, pero no lo haría hasta que la invitada despertara y él estar seguro que está bien.

\- Seguro que recordó cosas y al ser tantos recuerdos le provoco el desmayo – Contesto con duda Wolfram, pero el suspiro que dio Günter alertaba a los presentes.

\- En eso tiene razón Wolfram, Su Majestad. Y al contar unas cosas acerca de esta mujer que tiene una reputación intachable como dicta sus honorarios, porque también fue una fiel noble que residió en el castillo Pacto de Sangre – El peli negro se voltea de manera errática al procesar aquella información, ¿Había escuchado bien? – Para serle más claro Su Majestad, ella era una de las estrategas más importantes de todo Nuevo Makoku y como también fue como la mano derecha de su hermano Lord von Gyllenhall durante la última guerra en la que muchas vidas se perdieron – Ahora si podía entender parte del sentimiento que debería estar sintiendo el invitado, era muy feo perder a alguien y después de mucho tiempo aliviar ese dolor con un cálido reencuentro.

\- Ahora lo comprendo, _**"De seguro que ella estará segura aquí en estos momentos, pero hay cosas que no son tan claras en estos momentos"**_ – Yuuri se pone de pie para así retirarse del cuarto sino antes darle una tarea a su tutor – Günter ¿Podríamos hablar a solas en la sala del trono? – El peli morado pestañea al no comprender aquel repentino pedido, pero obedeció a Su Majestad y los dos se retiraron del cuarto, dejando a un Wolfram con mal sabor en la boca.

\- _**"¡¿Por qué no me dice nada?! Maldito debilucho, ¡ya me conocerá ese enclenque de pacotilla!"**_ Como siempre siéndome infiel – Aprieta sus puños y mira hacia otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que hablaron anoche y desearía saber lo que estaría pensado en hacer con Günter.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Poco a poco los rumores se esparcían hasta llegar a los límites de Nuevo Makoku hasta los países fronterizos y de ahí hasta las tierras donde gobiernan los humanos, no obstante, las cosas para Gran Shimaron no parecían estar muy tranquilas, dado que el actual Rey estaba al borde de mandar a cortar cabezas a más nobles o aldeanos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que está viviendo con esos asquerosos e inmundos Mazoku?! ¡Esto en inaudito! – Sus gritos se escucharon por gran parte del castillo, ya que un hombre de cabellos cortos, erizados y castaños, mirada avellana, piel bronceada. Se levanta de su trono todo hecho una furia mientras se acercaba a uno de los funcionarios que apelaban al Rey.

\- Eso es lo que dicen los rumores Su Majestad – Comentaba uno de los mensajeros que volvía de un cierto país que prácticamente se abstenía a los llamados de Gran Shimaron, por lo tanto, la situación de su nación estaba en un punto muerto ante las anteriores causas que hubo.

\- _**"Maldita zorra… ¿Quién le ha lavado el cerebro a la gran Reina de este reino, para que abandonara a su esposo que soy yo?"**_ Esto no puede quedar así, junten un gran grupo de soldados y comiencen a rastrearla por todo los pueblos o donde sea que este, si la encuentran ¡Me la traen de vuelta! – Sentencio aquella idea, sus dos generales al mando hicieron una reverencia y se retiran de la sala del trono, sin embargo, dos hombres siendo los principales guardaespaldas de la corona parecían estar al margen de la situación, pero uno de ellos parecía estar un poco nervioso ante la idea poco formulada del actual Rey.

\- _**"Espero que la señorita haya llegado sana y salva a sus tierras… Por favor Gran Shinou, proteja a Lady Angélica"**_ – Pensaba el guardaespaldas de cabello largos hasta por debajo de sus caderas, lacios y de un color negro azulado que está atado a una coleta alta, vestía el uniforme de los altos comandantes de Gran Shimaron.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Todos los representantes de cada familia que encuadra a los diez nobles aristócratas llegaron a la capital, dado al repentino llamado de emergencia del Maou. Günter en compañía de Gwendal y de Alexandre estaban optimando los últimos detalles a lo que sería el plan donde participarían todas las familias en conjunto.

Poco a poco los representantes tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Yuuri estaba siendo acompañado de Murata, quien consigo traía una gran pila de papeles por las que todos deberían estar enterados, porque la situación en Nuevo Makoku se intensifico a causa de la falta de abastecimiento militar.

\- Muy bien señores, demos por comenzada esta primera ronda – Hablo Murata mientras repartía los papeles con informes y todo, en cambio, Günter y Gwendal ya estaban más o menos enterados de los planes que tenía Su Majestad.

\- Ya que todos aceptaron a la convocatoria de emergencia _**"Menos Lord von Grantz… Jeje"**_ – Estaba un poco nervioso, ya que todos lo miraban serios, pero Gwendal lo salvo a tiempo.

\- Como bien sabrán, últimamente nos estamos quedando sin soldados a nuestra disposición y la seguridad se está deteriorando debido a lo que está ocurriendo actualmente con respecto a la desapariciones de mujeres nobles y de los diferentes lugares que nos respecta a nosotros, ya que durante la guerra pasada se estableció una organización que se especializa en raptar o secuestrar a doncellas y madres de familia – El silencio reinaba, prácticamente la mayoría estaban sorprendidos al escuchar aquella barbaridad.

\- Una de las tantas que cayó en esas horribles garras fue mi hermana Angélica, puede que los rumores se esparcieron muy rápido y hasta por el momento ella está en buenas manos – Contaba Lord von Gyllenhall a los demás miembros, no había muchísima información al respecto pero debían ser optimistas si es que deseaban mejorar sus fronteras.

\- Pobre Lady Angélica, me pregunto por qué atrocidades tuvo que pasar por si sola – Se lamente Lady von Rochefort mientras se lleva una mano a la boca evitando el llanto, ya que ella siendo mujer es horrible saber que otras le toca pasar por cosas feas sin tener lo necesario para protegerse.

\- No hay que sufrir por cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, es mejor ver el futuro y que de seguro obtendrem… - El representante de Spitzweg no pudo completar su opinión ya que Günter le propino un pisotón que lo cayo de inmediato, ya que Lord von Gyllenhall había afilado su mirada a tal punto que le clavaba un millón de espadas al hermano mayor de la ex gobernante, quien a modo de escudo soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- No es tan fácil como usted piensa Lord von Spitzweg – Arbitraba Murata mientras se acomodaba las gafas, dado que podía apreciar la tensión suspendida en el aire de aquella sala – Porque esas personas saben cómo desplazarse por estas tierras y de cómo camuflar sus pechorias sin que nosotros los altos mandos nos enteremos, ¿Comprende? – El hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios crema asiente ante el comentario dado por Su Alteza, sin embargo, los demás miembros de la junta meditaban las opciones.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué proponen, Su Majestad y Su Alteza? – Pregunto Lord von Bielefelt en un tono serio y directo, dado que los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas para así asegurar el panorama.

\- Lo que propongo es que se aumente la seguridad de las fronteras, tanto terrestres como marítimas, que se desplacen la cantidad de soldados que ustedes piensen que es la más apropiada – La mayoría sonríe al escuchar aquella idea bastante ideada, pero era uno de los tantos puntos que se discutirían esa misma tarde.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Todos se tomaron un descanso manteniendo sus mentes frias para la próxima sesión, porque muy bien, el Maou les explico a los diez nobles de su situación en su mundo y del porque estuvo ausente en el último tiempo, por lo tanto, algunos le dieron afirmativa y compadeciéndose ante el pedido que les hizo.

El viaje para los representantes de las diez familias aristócratas de Nuevo Makoku fue larguísimo, por lo tanto, Yuuri pensó bien la idea de que todos pasaran un tiempo o el tiempo que quisiesen en su castillo para así afianzar más la confianza entre ellos.

En cambio, la situación para Wolfram con el tema de su prometido era el más candente, ya que la mujer de cabellos largos y de un rubio cenizo había despertado de su repentino desmayo de la noche anterior.

\- Parece que ya estás bien hermana mía – Exclamaba alegremente Lord von Gyllenhall mientras estrechaba a su hermana en un abrazo que con gusto recibió.

\- Eso creo hermano, nunca espere recordar cosas dolorosas y que estas me orillaran a desmayarme, pero Gisela dice que no debo esforzarme mucho en recordar porque volvería a desmayarme – El mayor asiente ante lo que comentaba su hermana, ambos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia los jardines del castillo, porque ya era entrada la tarde y pronto estaría el gran banquete que Su Majestad mando a organizar.

\- Es cierto, tu no debes esforzarte Angélica – Ambos hermanos se voltearon para encontrarse con Lord von Karbelnikoff acompañado de su hermana Anissina, al verlos, Angélica se asombra dado que en ese mismo instante un recuerdo con aquellas personas de cabello rojo intenso.

\- _**"Acabo de recordar un hecho que creí perdido"**_ – Alexandre al ver que su hermana no respondía, él prosigue con el caminar no sin antes hacer un ademan para invitar a los otros dos hermanos, quienes con gusto aceptaron la invitación.

\- Veo que Gisela te mantiene atada al castillo, Angélica querida – Hablo Anissina con un tono seguro y carente de altanería, provocando que su contraria la fulminara con la mirada.

\- Y noto que sigues con tus locos inventos – Le respondió de la misma forma pero demostrándole su disgusto antelo que ella dijo, en cambio, los dos hombres estaban por demás nerviosos ante lo que se vendría.

\- Ah, entonces si eres la verdadera Angélica – Anissina se detiene esperando a que la rubia se volteara, que no tardo ni un segundo en hacerle frente – Espero que tu estadía aquí sea la mejor, ¿No crees? – Angélica esboza una sonrisa divertida al escuchar aquel comentario para así asentir y las dos reírse como nunca lo habían hecho; Por otro lado, sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto al ver que sus hermanas no se lanzarían a un combate verbal.

* * *

 **\- A~J -**

* * *

Gwendal estaba terminando con unos papeles acerca de las reparaciones o de misiones que se han atrasado por hacer, una vez más la puerta de su despacho se abre dejando pasar a Günter en compañía de Conrad y Gisela.

\- Veo que sigues en lo tuyo – Comenta Conrad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a su hermano mayor muy sumido en los papeles.

\- Es lo mejor que tengo para hacer, además de descansar – Abandona su tarea diaria para así estirarse un poco y ponerse de pie, ver a los habitantes del castillo era una de las buenas maneras que tenía para despejar un poco su mente – Entonces, ¿A qué han venido? – Günter se aclara la garganta para así hacerle una seña a su hija adoptiva para que ella exprese lo que tenía que decir.

\- Hay algo que debemos tener en cuenta con respecto a Lady Angélica – Gwendal se voltea para mirarla con seriedad, Conrad se mantiene frívolo ante lo que podría decirse con respecto a la joven que él rescato – Al ir a revisarla en su cuarto he notado que en todo su cuerpo y en sus zonas vitales hay restos houseki pero son muy pequeños los restos, es como si fuese polvo lo que lleva dentro y eso parece estar mermando por completo su Maryoku – Günter intercambia una mirada rápida con Gwendal para así ambos ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a lo que dictaminaran a continuación.

\- Eso tiene que ser el responsable de su pérdida de memoria, porque se puede hacer más cosas con ese material al que nosotros los Mazoku de purasangre somos débiles, pero hay algo que no me cuadra – Comenzaba a hablar Günter con un aire de investigador, dada la poca información al respecto y armar una teoría relacionada con lo que sucedió con Lady von Gyllenhall durante su estadía en Gran Shimaron – Si ella tiene restos de houseki como si estos fuese un polvo y en grandes cantidades, ella podría haber muerto con eso en su cuerpo, pero está viva en estos momentos, por lo tanto, llego a la conclusión de que debe haber bebido alguna infusión o brebaje con el houseki y otra cosa, logrando mantenerla con vida y sin activar sus recuerdos y su Maryoku – Gwendal le hace una seña con la cabeza a Gisela para que esta se retire del despacho, dejándolos a los tres solos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué haríamos con respecto a ella, Gwendal? – Pregunto Conrad con un aire de preocupación, dado que escuchar aquella teoría hecha por Günter en el momento, lo desconcertó a tales puntos de ir y comenzar con un rastrillaje con respecto a los maleantes.

\- La mantendremos bajo vigilancia con algunos pocos para que ella no sospeche y que su hermano piense que la estamos acusando de un delito que no cometió, debemos evitar a toda costa enfrentarnos con Lord von Gyllenhall, no obstante – Gwendal toma asiento en su escritorio, apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos, debía pensar bien una estrategia – Tendríamos que ayudarle un poco con respecto a su memoria, dado que nos serviría muchísimo la información que ella tenga con respecto a Gran Shimaron si es que deseamos intervenir en ese país, por lo tanto, los dejo a ustedes que elijan los mejores para hacer esta misión – Ambos asienten, pero Günter se retira primero para así ir hasta donde está Su Majestad para hablarle al respecto de lo que vendría en la próxima reunión después del descanso. En cambio, Conrad no salió del despacho porque tenía que decirle algo a su hermano mayor con respecto a Lady von Gyllenhall.


End file.
